Companion
by espertortuga
Summary: Ian has Anthony all to himself tonight. Ianthony. Warnings: rape like scenario, m/m intercourse, one sided relationship.


Ian slammed Anthony against the wall, kissing him hard. "Mmmm…" he moaned as his fingers gently traced along his bare sides. His mouth was pressed against Anthony's in a domineering stance as he struggled to gain control over his video partner. "Fuuuuuck, Anthony," he managed to get out when his lips parted from his chocolate eyed companions. "I'm gonna fuck you so mother fucking hard, Ant." Anthony nodded and continued kissing him back, his hands trailing towards Ian's ass, gripping him and squeezing.

"Ian," he gasped through one of his loose breaths. "Uhh… please…" was all he managed to gasp to the shorter yet much more aggressive boy.

Ian's hand slid down into Anthony's boxers, grappling his hardening erection and in an almost playfully excruciating manner gliding his fingers over it lightly causing Anthony to beg and plead for more. "Ian! Oh! Oh, fuck, p-please…" he mumbled while bucking his hips into Ian's hand.

Ian continued his delightfully satisfying torment by only tracing his fingers along the shaft and giggling when Anthony groaned pleadingly. "You want me to go further?" Ian murmured into his ear. Anthony nodded, scrunching his eyes closed and desperately gripping onto Ian's sides. "Alright," Ian smirked. He suddenly took hold of Anthony's manhood in a firm grasp that forced him to draw in a sharp breath and began pumping his hand up the shaft vigorously, causing his partner to writhe in pleasure beneath him and moan.

Anthony's precum was just enough lubricant needed to coat his palm and stroke his hardening erection. Anthony felt his knees weakening even with his body pressed against the wall. "I-I-IAN," he somehow managed to gasp out "bed…" he trailed off through his rising orgasm. Ian smirked and spun him around, throwing him onto the ruffled mattress below.

"Ant, you better be fucking be ready for this," Ian whispered hotly. Anthony was too immobilized with pleasure to give a proper reply but Ian removed his hand. Anthony let a helpless moan surpass his lips as his eyes followed Ian's hand move away from this desperately pleading cock. His lips tried to form into a plea but they quickly turned into a gasp as Ian yanked off his boxers and his bright pink lips formed an "O" shape around his dick, completely catching him off guard.

"Oh! Oh, fuck, Ian! OH MY FUCKING GOD," The brown-eyed emo-haired boy gasped out between ragged breaths. Ian's lips formed perfectly around his dick and moved with a steady rhythm of their own accord. Anthony gripped the bed sheets firmly and gasped in an almost helpless manner as Ian pleasured him below.

Before he was about to cum though, Ian was somehow able to sense this and allowed the thick, throbbing rod to fall from his lips. "Anthony," Ian breathed heatedly. "I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction of cumming before me…."

He almost swore he heard Anthony whimper, but continued. "Turn the fuck around."

It wasn't even an order. Ian grabbed Anthony by the sides and forced him onto his stomach on the mattress below. "Stay still or this'll hurt even more than you want it to…"

Ian spat into his hand and used whatever precum he and Anthony had gained during foreplay to coat his finger and insert into Anthony's entrance. He felt Anthony shudder below and padded his butt cheek in an almost reassuring manner. "Don't be scared, Anthony. I'm here for ya, bro." He almost willfully reassured him to the point where Anthony was almost inclined to believe him…

…at least until Ian's dick slammed hastily into his ass.

Anthony almost screamed in pain but he held his tongue knowing that any displeasure might land him a night without sex at all. "Is that good?" Ian asked as though he didn't see Anthony's pain in his contorting face. Anthony didn't reply. He only nodded with tightly shut eyes and groaned in a seemingly pleasurable way.

Ian apparently bought it because he began to thrust into him quicker. He gripped Anthony's sides and forced his body to repeatedly slam into his male video partner faster and faster, making him groan at first from the pain, but steadily into pleasure. He knew there was going to be a little tearing, but a little blood never stopped them before. Ian couldn't help the euphoric feeling overtaking his body as he continuously began to ram into Anthony as quickly as humanly possible while Anthony began moaning and burying his face into the pillows. Those moans quickly became loud obscenities as Anthony's shortened breaths released his partner's name along with a pleasurable string of words that may have been considered too vulgar to repeat. Ian's glistening nude body dripped sweat onto the reddening boy below and with one last gasping shout he uttered "I'm… fuck-! Coming!" and he released his seed into Anthony in a powerfully climatic sputter. Ian relaxed himself and fell onto the taller boy, gasping and smiling from the post orgasmic feeling overtaking his body. Unbeknownst to him however, Anthony had gripped his own cock and began to deliver the much needed pleasure he lacked through the entire session.

Ian soon noticed his struggle and gripped his cock, taking over and pumping quickly. Anthony threw his head back and gripped Ian's bowl cut firmly, his mouth agape and panting for more. "Oh… oh god Ian…" He managed to muster out a few cries but it wasn't until Ian's mouth once again fell onto his pleading cock that Anthony let out a sharp yelp that grew into quickening moans. "Ian! Oh, fuck! IAAAAN!"

Anthony had no other choice but to cry out in ecstasy as Ian's final tongue stroke sent him over the edge. A burst of white cascaded from the shuddering staff, coating Ian's tongue and chin as it drizzled down his burning neck. Ian momentarily rubbed his stubbled cheek against the tip then shot up to Anthony's lips to deliver once final kiss. Anthony could taste himself in Ian's kiss but he was far too exhausted to care about it at the moment.

Anthony then nestled into Ian's neck and breathed out a contented sigh against his salty, flushed skin.

"That was fucking incredible," he muttered, which was odd because normally after committing such an unspoken act they didn't speak, but Anthony felt it necessary to voice himself after this particularly gratifying session. Ian lazily grunted in agreement and flickered his eyes closed, readying his tired body into a comfortable position facing the exhausted boy beneath the sheets with him. Anthony pressed his face against his Ian's skin and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
